


big and small people

by Shipshina1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipshina1/pseuds/Shipshina1
Summary: Caring Rosinante.  Just a little fluff.This is the first time I've written this, English is not my native language, so if you see an error, please point it out.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader
Kudos: 12





	big and small people

Comfortable, different in size.

Rocinante does not tolerate offensive jokes about growth, especially if he knows how unpleasant this topic is to you.

If this person continues to work even after the warning, he will suffer.

Rosinante knows that there is a big difference in height between you, so he tries (tries very hard) to do everything so that you do not feel uncomfortable.

He will likely bend / slouch a lot to get closer to you. If you don't mind, then he will take you in his arms. It's really not difficult for him!

But remember - Rosinante can fall! You will be hurt.

Rosinante can easily reach whatever you ask for from the overhead shelves. (please help him with the bottom ones, otherwise he will fall and you will be kicked out of the store. You know. You went through this)

Rocinante knows what it means to hate his height, he used to think that this was his fault, but now Rosi is glad that his huge clumsy limbs can be useful to you.

Rosinante little spoon. Yes, he likes it, although your hands barely touch his torso.


End file.
